


Still Thirsty

by DarylsChaperone (inappropriatefangirlneeds)



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Job, Come Swallowing, Introspection, M/M, fight, nightly stroll, slight hair pulling, slight inebriation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inappropriatefangirlneeds/pseuds/DarylsChaperone
Summary: Set in Twd 9x2, pretending there was one or several nights between the water incident and Justin (Zach McGowan) not sounding the siren causing Aaron to lose his arm. Justin just got some tension he needs to get rid of and fighting on that bridge didn´t quite cut it, drinking outside the camp didn´t either but then he sees Daryl Dixon walking through the nearly dark woods.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Justin (The Walking Dead TV)
Kudos: 3





	Still Thirsty

He had felt all locked up again lately. No wonder with all the same faces around him. This wasn´t the sanctuary, there were no walls surrounding him. He could just leave whenever, at least that´s what Daryl tried to tell himself. He wasn´t forced to bend to their words, they ought to follow his but it were all the same men and women. Negan, or not. All the same. 

But Rick, Rick didn´t see it. Rick only saw what he wanted to see, his vision, his future, so bright it blinded him to what was happening in the present. But it was happening right now. Daryl had to get out, he´s been turning in his bed long after the darkness had settled upon their camp. He´d need his sleep for the following day but that didn´t seem to be working out, so he tried to aim for some peace.

Picking up an extra set of knives he left his crossbow at the cot. He couldn´t walk too far anyway when he wanted to be back before sunrise, and he wouldn´t without his trusted weapon. Barren and with barley any sign of its inhabitants, except for the occasional snore the camp felt different at night. Just not different enough. On his way out Daryl avoided setting off any of the alarms and traps and soon it was just him and the forest. Turning south he aimed for a spot where the trees stood dense.

He should feel more tense out here, more alarmed and cautious. Their system worked quite well, the hard work had paid off but the occasional stray walker was still a viable threat. Yet Daryl felt his shoulders relax more and more with every step he took, his head being less and less heavy and his lungs feeling like they finally could fill up with air like they hadn´t been able to for a long time. The woods weren´t silent either but their noise didn´t bother him. Never had.

Out here Daryl could leave the strain of all the quarrels behind. Looking at the sturdy trunks of the trees, their rough bark and colourful foliage didn´t conjure up memories he´d like to forget for good. The ground was getting increasingly uneven, roots poking out of the earth and disappearing back into it, less and less moonlight managed to shine through the thick branches. It was just right.

Until Daryl picked up a sound of shuffling leaves, one unlike the noise an animal would make. The steps were steadier than those of a walker but not quite right for a living human.

Dodging the punch thrown at him was easy for Daryl. The fist might have swung just past his face anyway. It was no particular surprise to see the man that had cause the recent trouble. Should have gone against the other Saviour talking shit and not the kid doing his job. But that´s not how these people worked. Always got all the wrong things to prove. Daryl couldn´t be there all the time when one of them stepped out of line, he didn´t want to be either. And now that bullshit even followed him.

Justin stood on unsteady feet. A bottle hit the ground with a low thud before the man aimed for another punch. With his second arm now raised halfheartedly, providing barely any defense he tried to strike. It was nothing like their fight earlier that day. Daryl didn´t have much of a problem deflecting the blows but for his weight alone Justin was a lot to handle now that the distance was closed between them. Despite his lack in coordination Justin seemed determined to come for Daryl. When a hit landed on Daryl´s side he grabbed the guy by his shirt and shoved him against the nearest tree. He put all his own weight into pining him there and stop him from throwing more punches.

Justin groaned, his back hitting the rough tree bark pushed all the air out of him and Daryl was hoping all his fight as well. He´d probably have to stand his ground for a bit though. Daryl made sure he had a secure stand. One foot propped against one of the thicker roots he braced himself for some pushback. Only after noticing the slight curl in the corner of Justin´s mouth Daryl felt the heavy heat on his thigh. Justin was rock hard and let his hips grind right into the pressure that Daryl´s body was putting on him. 

Daryl pushed him to the side, getting some space between them, wondering even more what the fuck was wrong with all of them. Justin stumbled for a second before he caught his balance and turned to meet Daryl´s gaze. Not sure what to make of this situation, Daryl just stared.

Hazy, clouded eyes looked back at him and then Justin did something that surprised Daryl. Never would he have guessed he would see that man sink to his knees in front of him.

Justin licked his lips and put a hand on Daryl´s crotch brashly feeling him up. The bold touch sent a wave of arousal though Daryl but he swatted Justin´s hand away and stepped back, almost right back into the tree.

“What,” Justin taunted, reaching for his crotch again. 

“You´re drunk.”

“Huh, that against your morals, or something, don´t tell me you didn´t have your best fucks while being shit faced.”

Justin was grabbing Daryl´s thigh now, the loose fabric getting bunched up in his fist.

“Man, if you don´t let me suck you, just fuck me … I know you can handle it, just like … just like on the bridge.” 

He shouldn´t have kept listening to the raspy voice. There was a glimmer to those eyes that caught the moonlight and Daryl´s attention. During the day they had been piercing, filled with malice and disdain but right now they seemed to be already lost in whatever scenario Justin wished this was. His lids weren´t just heavy from the alcohol, there was an undeniable need in those features.

Lust filled eyes rose from his crotch looking up, the way Justin strained his neck made him appear almost vulnerable. Daryl was perplexed that he didn´t just grab him again, taking what he apparently wanted but was waiting on his knees. Taking was all they were good at. Daryl wondered if Justin had ever seen him when he had to kneel while things had been different at the Sanctuary. No, that was past now, nothing worth pondering over. Daryl gnawed the inside of his cheek. It was Justin that was kneeling now, on his own accord.  
His legs were spread apart far, the bulge visible even in the low light.

“Ain´t gonna fuck you.”

Justin´s eyes squinted, not quite sure if he´d been rejected but Daryl put his hands on his belt buckle and opened it. That was all Justin needed to continue with the zipper of the pants. Considering how clumsily he had thrown his punches earlier he made impressively quick work with it and soon dragged the pants down along with Daryl´s underwear. There was no pause before he just went for it. Tongue sliding all the way up and down Daryl´s length, then Justin parted his lips taking him in. Daryl felt himself getting harder and harder with every drag of that soft tongue.

Justin grabbed his side, to steady himself or to pull Daryl closer, he wasn´t sure. His other hand slid under Daryl´s shirt, going upwards but Daryl pushed it back down harshly. Justin wasn´t pushing his luck and kept his hands on Daryl´s hips.

The blowjob was sloppy but, fuck, Justin was really going for it. It took him some attempts and adjusting until he managed to take Daryl all in. The beard scratching over his skin sent a tingle up Daryl´s spine. It was accompanied by a hint of teeth here and there but Justin was obviously working to keep that to a minimum and Daryl didn´t mind.

It was nice, especially Justin´s eagerness was getting to Daryl, the way he hollowed his cheeks and dragged his tongue, but Daryl´s heartbeat didn´t skip until he watched Justin let one of his hands fall into his own crotch. He grabbed his bulge roughly and his hips thrusted upwards into the touch. When Justin´s fingers fumbled with opening his pants Daryl vaguely noticed he wasn´t wearing the belt he had on during the day but it was a much more delightful observation to see how ardent his movements where when Justin closed his hand around his bare dick, squeezing it firmly before he got to moving up and down.

Daryl felt Justin´s moan vibrating around his cock. He allowed himself to let his head fall back and rest against the tree. Eyes falling shut at the sensation of a tongue flicking over his tip Daryl enjoyed the moment. The tongue moved faster, tip toying with his frenulum just to go back to broad licks again. 

Biting back a groan, Daryl remembered what he was missing out on and opened his eyes again. Justin´s hand was still moving in a fast pace, hips bucking up every now and then. There was a desperation in it, an impatience in the way these lips wrapped around his cock. Daryl wasn´t sure if the dim light made it all that much better or if he should wish for a bright sunny day to take all of it in.

Justin paused for a second, letting Daryl´s cock slide out of his mouth but keeping it close, nuzzling it against his cheek while his hand stroked the base. His voice was beyond gravelly when he spoke with his eyes glued to the ground: “Grab my hair”

And Daryl did. Just briefly he let his hand run over the side of Justin´s face before his fingers dug into his hair. He grabbed it by the roots and pulled back. Judging by the moan he had done so with just the right amount of roughness. Looking down Daryl watched Justin, neck bared, eyelashes fluttering and hips thrusting into the grip of his own hand. His mouth hung open, letting out the air of breaths so deep that his chest was heaving. Daryl´s own impatience surfaced and he shoved Justin´s head back onto his cock.

He opened right up and Daryl pulled him all the way until his lips lay flush around his base. Daryl kept the other man like that for a few seconds, revelling in how he did his best to move his tongue as much as he managed to with his jaw spread like that. Once Daryl loosened his grip Justin pulled off, drawing in a deep breath just to go back again.  
Daryl let Justin set the pace but made sure to keep a firm grip on his head. Soon he was glad he got something to hold on. Knees weakening he felt how close he was. Justin must be too, judging by how he had trouble keeping pace and rhythm. More teeth scraped over sensitive skin, sending tingles down Daryl´s spine. Feeling the vibration of a deep groan around his cock Daryl watched how Justin´s hand had stopped moving and kept a firm grip while he was spilling on the ground. Daryl´s hand on the back of Justin´s head tightened, pulling on the roots of his hair. Biting the inside of his cheek Daryl came.

Justin kept in place, the muscles of his throat working to swallow as much as he could until Daryl pulled out.

With a rag from his back pocket Daryl wiped away some of the remaining cum before he pulled up his pants.

Justin had dropped to sit on his ankles for a second before he had let himself fall back to lie on the ground. His breath was still heavy. Daryl listened while his own breathing steadied slowly, it almost fit in with the noise of the forest. At least until a voice mixed with the breaths.

“If you tell anyone about it, I´m gonna say you choked on my dick.”

“Ain´t anyone gonna hear about it.” 

Daryl´s words both came as a promise and command. This was better kept under things that never happened. He closed his belt, checked his knives and allowed the both of them to fully catch their breaths. Daryl didn´t want to think about how much this had affected him. It´s been more than a while, even since he had taken care of himself but that didn´t fully explain how good that had been. With the grip and pressure gone from his hips, Justin not holding onto them anymore there seemed to be something missing. Fuck that.

Justin was still just laying there, pants barely pulled up when Daryl grabbed his arm lifting him from the ground. Getting up his shirt dropped back down from where it had ridden up covering a scar that ran upwards. Leaves still stuck in his hair, Justin let himself be dragged along without resistance.

“Let´s get you back to camp.”

“What, are you going all sweet on me now … get the dainty date home safely and…,” Justin´s words lacked any real bite and trailed off in a slur. 

“Ya gotta work tomorrow… the quicker that damn bridge ´s finished the better,” Daryl growled. He´d need to find out where Justin had gotten the alcohol from, they didn´t need more trouble on the construction site than the one they already had. Trusting Justin´s sense of balance he fetched the discarded bottle from the ground. A few sips had survived. It was a plain bottle without a label, probably brewed after shit went down. He was sure the Saviours still had quite a few hidden stashes they didn´t know about.

Daryl shoved Justin along, prompting him to get going. Not expecting much, he asked: “´S there more of this?”

“There won´t be if I tell you … not everything is Rick´s”

It likely wasn´t theirs either, Daryl thought but he felt that pressing the matter wouldn´t get him an answer. He´d have to try keep an eye out for more bottles getting into the camp. 

They walked the rest of the way back in silence and got through the alarm system without waking the whole camp. Confident Justin would find his sleeping place Daryl was about to turn around. That´s when Justin reached for him again:

“Hey … my bottle”

“Nah, you threw it away back there.”

Daryl waited for some fight flaring up in his eyes again but there was none. Whether Justin agreed with the logic of having it left and forgotten there meaning it was not his anymore or if it was something else that made him nod slightly and turn around to head to his place Daryl didn´t know, but he hoped, whatever it was it would stick around when the man had sobered up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think! Any kind of comment and criticism is welcome =)


End file.
